


Valē

by Doranwen



Category: Goodnight Mister Tom (1998)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age difference between them might have separated them sooner than normal, but it was always just a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valē

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather depressing in some ways. Blame my life on that—too much of it going around these days.

The little house is surprisingly quiet, for all the people in it. Hushed whispers can be heard from the other room. An old man lies in bed, eyes closed.

"How's he doing?"

The old man listening in the bed smiles to hear the voice.

"Not good. He concealed most of the symptoms until now. It could be any time."

"Can I ...?"

"Of course."

It takes a lot of effort to open his eyes, but the old man does. A much younger man, barely a man, sits down at his bedside. "Dad," he says, gripping one of the old man's hands. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Glad you're here, son." It takes even more effort to speak, but he's saved his energy just for this.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Nothing to be done about it. Would just have ruined your studies."

"I could've been here, spent time with you . . ."

"We had lots of good times together, Will. Best to remember me before this."

Will nods, unable to speak.

It's hard for the old man to take a deep breath. He's left with a whisper afterwards. "Best thing I ever did ... adopt you."

Will's eyes shine slightly, and his voice chokes when he speaks. "You've been the best dad anyone could ask for."

"Don't mourn me too long ... going to rest. Like a long night's sleep. See you again."

Will's fighting the tears hard now; they threaten to run down his cheeks.

The breaths are even harder now. The old man draws one more. "Good night, Will." He closes his eyes and breathes out. He does not breathe again.

The nostalgia and loss hit Will in a wave. A tear drops onto the old man's face as Will leans over to kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Mister Tom."


End file.
